


Snacks and Soldiers

by puff22_2001



Series: BSSM: University [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fanart, Fast Food, Fluff, In that not getting enough sleep IS self-harm, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Promises, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: When Ami needs a late-night snack, Minako swoops in to save the day.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Mizuno Ami
Series: BSSM: University [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781515
Kudos: 5





	Snacks and Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by [Fooze](https://sirazaroff.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. She gave me permission to post the motivating fanart, which you can see below. Please, please check out Fooze's tumblr, as well as her [art blog](https://azaroff.tumblr.com/) and her [etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/sirazaroff).

For just a moment, Minako watched the bluenette girl sitting across the library. Ami looked exhausted--even worse than at dinner when Minako had gently-but-firmly handed a tray of sandwiches to her girlfriend. Now, the bags under the blue eyes had practically become a full luggage set. Minako set her mouth into a leader’s line and walked towards the cubicle.

Ami didn’t look up until the “nom” on Minako’s sleepshirt was level with her head. Minako noted with unease how Ami’s entire body sagged in her oversized sweatshirt (a gift from Makoto).

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Oh, Mina! What are you doing here?”

“So, it’s 2:53 am. You’ve been cooped up here for _hours_.” Minako put as much emphasis on the time as physically possible while still adhering to the quiet rule. “Wanna go get some fries?”

“I suppose I should.” Ami said with a reluctant sigh. “I’m not getting much done at this point.”

The walk to the 24-hour diner just off of campus was quiet. Ami was too tired to talk much, and Minako was too busy worrying. Not about attacks; even Ami alone could take any normal human at this point.

Or maybe not right then, as the college freshman nearly walked into a light-pole.

“You need to get more sleep.” Minako said while they shared fries and a milkshake a few minutes later. Ami looked down at her paper plate in shame, and Minako took the hand that fiddled with the napkin liner. “You _deserve_ to sleep.”

“I, I know. But I need to pass my classes, too.”

“Ami, Babe, I’m pretty sure you’re physically incapable of failing school.”

Ami laughed softly and looked up again. Minako smiled in return, glad to see that sparkle she loved so well. Then the glitter dimmed, and Ami shook her head.

“I just have to, to,” _Justify it all_ , Minako finished in her head. Justify and prove and everything else. Minako’s eyes narrowed in frustration.

“Your mom is full of shit.” At the look of gentle reproof (the argument so old that true shock was impossible) Minako soldiered on. “No, look, you know I love your mom. I think she’s a shit parent, but she’s still heaps better than anyone else’s.”

“Except Grandpa.”

“Well, yeah. But still, I’m OK with your mom. But she’s wrong.” Minako picked up a fry (soaked in mustard) in her free hand and popped it into her mouth before continuing. “Does she honestly think this is the end for Ami Mizuno?”

“She wants me to fulfill my potential.” Minako scoffed as she let go of Ami’s delicate hand, if only to punctuate her words with her trademark bombast.

“You are! You’re not going to just get one degree. I mean, fuck, like any of us would let you stop if you didn’t really want to!”

“Mina!”

“No one else is here.” Minako grinned and retook Ami’s hand. “You’re going to get as many degrees as you want! Who cares if the first one is at some podunk university with us? None of us are getting another one!”

“Rei might.” Ami took a drink of the shake as they smiled over their ambitious friend.

Minako thought for a moment, then cocked her head in agreement. “OK, fair point. But me and Mako? _Usagi_? You really think Usagi will do this again? Thank God we got to her early, or she would have dropped out of high school!”

Ami laughed, though the sound was a tad manic. “I never want to fight monsters _and_ try to tutor _Usagi_ again.”

“Hell no. So why not enjoy this one with us? Your mom’s got the money, you already promised to go to med school after. Have a good time now, before everything goes to shit.”

Minako left unsaid what “shit” was. They’d all seen the same ruins, the same sterile world. They would all die to prevent that fate. Maybe normal human experiences would help. Maybe not immediately becoming heads of state would curb that future.

And if not, at least they’d have fun before they all died horribly.

“I want to do my best, still.”

“Your best is well-rested. We figured that out in elementary school, Darling.” Ami looked contrite, but her smile didn’t completely disappear again. Minako considered that a massive win.

“I’m sorry, Mina. I’ll go to bed on time from now on.”

“I’ll make sure of it. Remember, I know where you live!” Ami laughed weakly as they got up to leave.

“I live with _you_. I can hardly hide.”

“Nope, not with me and the girls around.”

“Oh, dear. Are they angry?” Ami said with trepidation, remembering their friends (in context) at last. Minako could have made her squirm, but that was only fun in the bedroom. Instead, she took Ami about the shoulders, gently grabbed the backpack hanging limply from Ami’s hand, and kissed the messy blue hair.

“They’ll live. And now that we’ve got a promise out of you, they’ll help _me_ help _you_ keep it.”

“Thank you, Mina.” Ami leaned into Minako and sighed in that way that Minako loved, that meant she felt completely safe and secure. That sigh was so rare and precious and Minako swore to protect it, just as she protected its creator.

“Any time, Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fooze drew the first fanart and I immediately wanted to know the story behind the image. I believe that the first fanart is actually the one that inspired BSSM: University in the first place. I'm just glad to be a part of the experience.


End file.
